


Shell Steal

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario 64
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Day At The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: The Tiny Huge Island is both big and small... but the problems remain the same size! A pesky Bandit is someone you don't want to encounter on a size shifting island...





	Shell Steal

It used to be nice and peaceful on Tiny Huge Island... but then a couple of Bandits appeared, and... the peace did not last.

"Help!" A small Koopa Troopa exclaimed as all he had was his white shirt completely covering up his fragile turtle body, being on the small side of the island as he was on the sandy shore.

"Why should we?" Dry Bowser asked, the skeletal reptile being present due to collecting several red coin to add to his coin collection.

"Because that Bandit took my shell!" The Koopa exclaimed as he pointed at the blue robed Bandit who had the Koopa's green shell in his hands, laughing at them as he dashed off.

Birdo adjusted her bright red bow, the pink dinosaur being present to observe the tiny versions of the regular enemies. "Was that Bandit ever part of this ecosytem?"

"No! That's why he's a problem!" The Koopa exclaimed as he noticed the Bandit coming back, spinning him around and causing the turtle to fall flat on his face.

"Heh ha! You'll never get me!" The Bandit taunted as he dashed right past Dry Bowser and Birdo, stealing the red coins Dry Bowser had and the diamond ring Birdo had in her left hand with ease.

"My precious ring!" Birdo exclaimed as she got enraged, firing as many eggs as she could from her snout as she chased after the Bandit.

Dry Bowser realized that he felt more hollow after the Bandit snatched his coins, prompting him to give chase as well, grabbing one of his bones and throwing it at the Bandit. The Bandit was hit by a couple of Birdo's eggs in addition to Dry Bowser's bone, but the damage he received was temporarily enough for him to get back up and continue dashing away, heading into the green warp pipe that led to the giant side of the island. Looking at each other and nodding, Birdo and Dry Bowser headed to the pipe that was near the beach, realizing that they could catch the thief off guard, since there was no clear way off the island unless one were to have a power star on them.

"Well where did he go?" Birdo commented as she looked around the grassy area while heading towards the direction that led to the beach.

"How should I know? That thief is a Bandit. He could be hiding anywhere." Dry Bowser pointed out as he eyed the three giant Goombas that were walking around behind the wooden fence.

"Some help you turn out to be..." Birdo groaned as she placed her right hand on her face.

"Gee, thanks." Dry Bowser sarcastically commented as he folded his bony arms together.

"Hey! Yeah, you two!" Koopa The Quick exclaimed, the big turtle jogging over to Dry Bowser and Birdo as he moved his yellow hands about. "Are you looking for that weird Shy Guy looking fella in blue? He just sped by here, but I can dash much faster than him!"

Dry Bowser and Birdo exchanged glances with each other as Koopa The Quick began running, motioning the two reptiles to follow him as he knew where the Bandit was hiding at. Eventually, the reptilian trio dashed across the giant map as they spotted the Bandit at the finish flag, who gulped as he didn't anticipate that he would be caught so easily.

"D'oh! How did you manage to find me!?" The Bandit gulped.


End file.
